Minor Turbulence
Minor Turbulence is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Trevor Philips. Franklin and Michael appear during the beginning cutscene but are not playable, however the mission can only be triggered by Franklin first going to Michael's house. Mission Franklin Clinton goes to Michael's house searching for Michael. The house is empty. Franklin calls Michael, who is in at Trevor's trailer in Sandy Shores with Trevor and Patricia Madrazo. Michael updates Franklin briefly on his and Trevor's situation. Once their conversation ends, Michael speaks with Trevor, Patricia, and Ron Jakowski. Trevor asks Ron about Trevor Philips Enterprises. Ron tells Trevor about a potential plot involving Merryweather Security and a large cache of weapons. Excited, Trevor and Ron exit the trailer, leaving Michael and Patricia. Trevor and Ron drive to McKenzie Airfield in Grapeseed, where Trevor takes control of a Duster. Trevor flies towards a Merryweather cargo plane circling near Fort Zancudo. In order to avoid the fort's radar, Trevor must keep the Duster low to the ground as he approaches the plane and as he follows it along the northern shore of San Andreas. Once Trevor clears the fort's airspace, he approaches the cargo plane. As Trevor nears the plane, the pilot asks Trevor to divert several times before engaging. Eventually, they open the plane's rear cargo bay doors and begin shooting at the crop duster. Trevor crashes the Duster into the cargo bay, then fights his way past Merryweather mercenaries and sliding Merryweather Mesas to the plane's cockpit where he kills the pilot. Trevor takes control of the aircraft and attempts to fly it back to McKenzie Field. However, he is soon intercepted by two US Air Force fighter jets, who have been sent to escort Trevor to Fort Zancudo. Trevor refuses to obey the pilots' demands, resulting in the jets firing missiles at the cargo plane and destroying one of its starboard engines. Forced to bail out, Trevor jumps from the still open cargo doors and parachutes to safety as the plane crashes into the Alamo Sea. Mission Objectives *Get in the plane. *Fly to the cargo plane. *Fly close to the rear of the cargo plane. *Fly inside the cargo plane. *Take out the guards. *Fly the cargo plane back to McKenzie Field. *Jump from the plane. *Parachute to safety. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. *Four Wheel Flier - Exit the cargo plane in the Mesa. Aftermath Public Liberty Online Newspaper "Merry Weather might just have found an unlikely enemy in their domestic expansion plans: The US Army. The news that a Cargo Plane carrying Merryweather operatives and weapons was shot down by military jets certainly suggests that the two perhaps aren't coexisting as harmoniously as the government would like us to believe. Our doubts about private sector security are being fully realized." Lifeinvader Posts (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Great to have you back Trevor. The dream team! And I'll get you that gasoline." (Michael Lifeinvader) *Lester Crest - "Hope you're enjoying your vacation, idiot. I hear Mexico is lovely at this time of year?" Bleeter Posts *@pickledanyan2 - "whole place gone mad either im dreaming or I just saw a cargo plane shooting rockets at an old crop duster plane" *@dontelford_ff - "Shudder to think what would have happen if the army hadn't gunned down that cargo plane. Proud to be an American. And scared." Trivia *This missions bears similarities to the GTA San Andreas missions N.O.E., Stowaway and Freefall combined together. *The dialogue between Trevor and Ron at the beginning of the mission will change, depending if the player has bought or not the McKenzie Field Hangar before this mission. *It's strongly advised that the optional arms trafficking missions (available upon purchase of McKenzie field) be completed before doing this mission, as well as flight school, as this mission requires expertise in both flying close to the ground and aircraft handling in order to execute the landing aboard the cargo plane while avoiding the rockets. *The Duster was probably used because it was inconspicuous and wasn't likely to draw much suspicious attention. Plus, being a slower plane, it is easier to navigate close to the ground. *During the flight to the Cargo Plane, Trevor may receive a text from Franklin warning him that he's seen people asking about him. The people are the O'Neil Brothers who survived the events of Crystal Maze looking for revenge, this text foreshadowing the events of Predator. *Trevor mentions Hove Beach, a neighborhood in Liberty City. *Trevor says a line before taking off in the Duster, "Just the plane I need to take on a heavily tax-funded militia!" Trevor is being sarcastic, but was probably meant to say heavily-armed tax-funded militia. *When the fighter jets catch up to Trevor, it is possible to hit the jets with the Cargo Plane's wings. Doing so will sometimes cause the fighter jet and the wing of the Cargo Plane to lock and cause both to crash into the ground. If done at the right time, the P-996 Lazer interlocked with your wing will fire its missile, and occasionally cause the game/console to crash (unconfirmed for PS3). *The player will usually get inside the Cargo Plane after flying over Davis Quartz. *No matter how close the player is to the ground, when Trevor gets a parachute, the game will reset the Cargo Plane above the Alamo Sea, giving the player time to bail out. *When Trevor takes control of the Cargo Plane, there will be nothing inside the plane, but the goal of the mission was to deliver weapons to Trevor's friends, "south of the border." *When Trevor mentions that he can see the Cargo Plane, the plane can't be seen until he says that. This is most likely that the plane was in behind the mountain. *The Cargo Plane is too fast to catch up to before out of the restricted airspace, this is due to the fact that the plane was not meant to be caught up with until the player got into the L.S. airspace. *The Cargo Plane makes a unique siren sound when its engine is hit. *The fighter jets also sometimes shoot the tail rudder of the plane, which is probably why the tail rudder can't be found at the Cargo Plane's wreckage. *Sometimes at the Cargo Plane's underwater wreck, the game bugs out and the computers inside the plane's cockpit can still be seen on. *In the beta mission, Trevor was supposed to fly a Cuban 800 into the Cargo Plane, but the two soldier's still jump off, but the one that yells "Oh my good God above!" Was meant to say, in this form, "HOLY SH*T!" *The Cargo Plane was going to have the Merryweather's logo on both wings, and was going to be red and black. *The plane will always crash into the Alamo Sea regardless where the player actually bails out. *On approach to the cargo plane while in the Duster, Ron claims the cargo plane has four jets. However, the plane instead has four pods each containing two jets. *The soldier carrying the Rocket Launcher will only shoot 3 or 4 rockets at the player. *In the beta mission, there was a Crusader instead of a Mesa. *After this mission, the player can dive in the Alamo Sea to collect the gear that was inside the plane. The crash site is almost directly north of the Stab City trailer park. The site usually contains an RPG, a Grenade Launcher, a Combat MG, a Sniper Rifle, Body Armour, and Sticky Bombs. *Also said above, sometimes the player will switch to Trevor, and find him swimming under the Alamo Sea, probably searching for the Cargo Plane's wreckage. *The McKenzie Field Airstrip seems to be too small for the Cargo Plane to land on as seen in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IA4j30mmxQ. Also, though the pilots in the P-996 Lazer's command that Trevor follow them to base, the Fort Zancudo runway is also too small for the Cargo Plane to land. *After the mission, Amanda De Santa calls Franklin to ask about Michael's situation. *If the player doesn't pull the cargo plane up and allows the jets to fly alongside, a brief cutscene will play, where the fighter pilot and Trevor exchange hand signals. This may be similar to the hand signals exchanged between Andreas Prodromou, a flight attendant, and the pilot from the Hellenic Air Force in the Helios Airways Flight 522 air disaster. The hand gestures from the crash can be seen here. *After the Cargo planes' engines are shot, and the player has to jump out of the plane, the plane is actually stationary and simply rocking around to give the effect that it is moving. If you head towards the edge of the plane without falling out, it will trigger the plane to start heading towards the Alamo Sea, it is then possible to remain inside the plane, but the player will die upon crashing into the Alamo Sea. *The cutscenes to nearing the ending and the actions are loosely similar to the ending of the movie Air Force One (1997). *Once Trevor takes control of the Cargo Plane , the map is zoomed in, as if you are driving a car. This is possibly because the plane, as mentioned previously, is scripted to crash into the sea. *It is possible to safely land the plane at the international airport. Doing so will not result in any scripted event, Ron will just tell you to gain altitude as if you're still flying. Gallery Jets-GTAV.jpg Videos Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V